


Hamilton of Nevis, A Tragedy

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Canon-Typical Everything, F/M, Inspired by William Shakespeare's Star Wars, Retelling, Shakespearean Language, This is the most Theatre Thing in existance, What if William Shakespeare wrote Hamilton???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: Shakespeare often wrote plays based on history or other playwright's works. What if he had chosen to take inspiration from both Ron Chernow's book "Alexander Hamilton" and Lin-Manuel Miranda's musical based on the same source?





	1. Act I, Prologue (Alexander Hamilton)

_Rise._

BURR

Imagine thee an orphan, bastard, Scot,

Born into poverty, on island dropped,

Abandoned by his God, obscure, unknown.

How then shalt he become hero renowned?

I tell thee, it is not through birth nor wealth,

But ‘tis hard work and genius pull him forth.

So great his skill and diligence that he

Headed a trading charter by fourteen.

Despite slav’ry and horror that he saw

He carried on, head high and standing tall.

He knew a better life lay ‘cross the waves,

And for it, any danger he would brave.

But then, alas, a hurricane befell,

An act of God or perhaps one of Hell,

Enough to strike the heart of any man -

He took not to his orisons, but his pen.

Word of his writings spread across the land

Men gave him money for education.

Who is it we speak of? Who is the one?

None other than Alexander Hamilton.

Let me tell you his tale, ‘tis one of woe.

A father fled, a mother dead, it seemed

That all left him abandoned and alone,

So he knew his own fortune he must own.

Through great study he climbed from rank to rank,

Trading sugarcane, rum, all those things that

He could not dream to buy or call his own.

Instead, to books and plans and future turned

He found himself a ship to great New York.

‘Twas there his fame would grow beyond compare,

The game rewrite, a dream of freedom share.

In this tale, he shall find both friend and foe.

His, they fight and die, trust and love to know.

And who am I, to tell virtue and sin?

Me, I am the damn fool who shot him.


	2. Act I, Scene I (Aaron Burr, Sir)

_1776, New York City. Enter Hamilton._

HAMILTON

I find myself now in New York City,  
A place renowned for finance and revolt.  
‘Tis here I cast my fortunes now this day,  
That I might rise from poverty and doubt.  
But soft! Who is the man that comes now by?

_Enter Burr._

HAMILTON

A thousand pardons I beg of thee, sir,  
But tell me, I implore, art thou Aaron Burr?

BURR

That answer depends on whom ‘tis asking.

HAMILTON

Alexander Hamilton ‘tis the name  
Of the man you now see at your travail.  
Indeed, I have been looking for you.

BURR  
_(aside)_

His answer is artful, but passing strange,  
And to be sought so ignites my ev’ry nerve.

HAMILTON

Your name, good sir, has been trumpeted ‘round  
At Princeton, sir, where like thee I did seek  
To graduate with speed beyond my peers.  
But, alas, I fear my name may bring  
No warmth to thy bosom as thine does mine,   
For in my haste thy friend I did assault,  
How or wherefore I admit I know not.  
His position deals in gold, coins, and bills.

BURR

‘Tis the bursar thou hast struck and o’rspilled!

HAMILTON

Indeed, ‘twas an unfortunate affair,  
But done in pursuit of my greater goal-  
To complete their course, like you, in two years  
Then join the fight against our onetime king-  
And I may, sir, admit some small defense,  
For the bursar gave me a grave insult.  
‘Twas my intelligence he spurned, sir,  
Of which powers there has never been doubt.  
So tell me, sir, how you accomplished this,  
An education still unmatched in speed.

BURR

‘Twas my parents’ fondest desire in life.

HAMILTON

I see, sir, a common thread in our tales,  
For both of us lack father and mother.  
Alas! Were there a God in heaven now,  
A war would come, that we might prove our worth!

BURR

May I buy you a drink at yonder inn?

HAMILTON

I thank thee, sir, with all my heart.

BURR

As we await our drinks, I shall dispense  
Such wisdom as to help you to your goal.  
If thou shalt try to talk less and smile more,  
To hide what passions exist in thy soul-

HAMILTON

Surely, sir, you have taken me for a fool.

BURR

I can see that thy ambition ‘tis great.  
Heed me, and thou shalt attain distant heights;  
Continue, and thou shalt forfeit thine life.  
Here is vindication of my counsel.

_Enter Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan._

LAURENS

It is clear to see from the sun and moon  
‘Tis an opportune time to begin our show.  
My name is John Laurens, and I am glad  
To see the beer and wine that freely flow.

Oh, red-coated villains, don’t confront me,  
For I shall fight ye all until we are free.

LAFAYETTE

 _Oui, oui,_ my friend, for I am Lafayette,  
Known far and wide as a knight of great skill.  
To win, indeed, is the smallest of tasks,  
Which I, ever faithful, will now fulfill.  
Our enemies shall wish to make amends  
Fighting me, best of soldiers and of friends.

MULLIGAN

Every man and woman in this town  
Has heard my name, Hercules Mulligan.  
With the strength of my namesake, I intend  
To undo thy sisters, mothers, and friends.  
And though British soldiers may give us hell,  
You have my word I’ll undo them as well.

LAURENS

Why look, ‘tis Burr, a genius bright and fair.  
Good sir, what knowledge will you impart here?

BURR

You bet afore seeing the horses run.  
You’ll find forthwith ‘twill be silence that won.

LAURENS

But have you not heard the news of revolt?

HAMILTON

To lack conviction is the greatest fault.


End file.
